


What Lay Ahead

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Amarie</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lay Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alexcat

 

 

The long and seemingly infinite road lay ahead of them. Rain and wind, merely fuel their adventure, just as the bottle of Jack Daniels works as a warm replacement for the T-Birds busted heater. 

Ghost lay asleep, with his head resting upon Steve's leg and his wispy hair dangling before his closed lids. This was typical really, a journey so familiar, the tale of each of their travel adventures could be lain down on paper once and not a word need ever change.

But then something happens. 

Something from beneath the hood squeaks. The lights on the dashboard all flick off and then back on. A heady wave of burning rubber seeps into the car, and only a few minutes linger on before a heavy billow of smoke fogs out from beneath the hood. 

__

Fuck. 

Steve pulls over to the side of nowhere. The last gas station was nearly twenty miles behind them, closed or perhaps abandoned and the prospect of being stuck out in the middle bumfuck isn't even remotely appealing to Steve. He nudges his knee and pushes Ghost from his lap, who doesn't wake up, and Steve steps out of the car. 

Rain spatters his body, and he shivers in its embrace; the cold matches his mood. 

The smell is nauseating, the burning rubber does nothing for his alcohol addled digestive track. Steve lifts the hood; it's hot, but not so hot that he burns his hand. The bottom radiator hose is blown out, he reaches down to check the radiator fluid but the cap is too hot to touch.

Reeling back, he flicks his hand in front of himself as a slew of curses spew fourth from his mouth. 

Thankfully, there are no flames, but it's just this kind of bad luck that makes Steve feel even more loathsome. It wasn't enough that he couldn't stop thinking about Ann, the guilt was like a vice grip upon his heart, slowly suffocating him as he attempts to drown himself in a whiskey abyss. 

This now, the car is the real kicker. 

Ghost wakes to the sound of screaming. Startled, his head moves from the torn interior out the window and that's where he sees him. Steve, pacing and shouting to whatever God may reign above. He's barely dressed and the soft glimmer of the moon and low headlights hold him in an alluring glow. 

He lets out a sigh. Pulling his hoodie up over his hair, he opens the door and hurries over to his friend in need. Who with a closer look, Ghost realizes is crying -- without thinking he pulls Steve into his arms. He's seen this before, almost like déjà vu, Ghost knows what will happen next. 

This is a reoccurring dream for him. The only non-nightmare he hasn't been able to shake. He can feel the heat on his back, smells that god awful smell and he knows it has finally become real. Steve will kiss him in another moment, desperate and warm, he will cling to Ghost's body like a lifeline and Ghost won't push him away. 

He could never push Steve away. 

The car sizzles as cool ran comes in contrast to the cars heat. It spits and echo's within each of their ears. The rain is everywhere, soaking into their skin and yet they are now both so warm. Steve's heart is threatening to escape from it's cage, beating rabid, Ghost increases his hold. 

Running his fingers through Steve's mess of long tangled black hair, their eyes lock and Ghost's bright-blue's are almost hauntingly wide with curiosity. 

Steve looks unsure of himself, but still his fingers claw desperately, as if he's trying to meld his body into Ghosts -- the kiss, it happens. Steve's mouth comes crashing down upon his, teeth clash and lips are pinched, but neither backs down despite the discomfort. It's something they both need, and it's been far too long. 

The first kiss they shared was years ago. When they were both young and naive and still weren't quite sure what it even meant. 

This is raw and pure, and as Steve's tongue brushes Ghosts lower lip--who's now letting go and abandoning all control-there's a shift for the better. There are no more teeth, the pinch is lost, and instead has been replaced with something magical as Steve brings his hand up to Ghost's cheek. He caresses the soft spot between jaw and ear, massaging lightly with his thumb, as his other rests on the back of Ghost's head; the fabric is soft in his hand. 

They can taste the alcohol on each others saliva, the desperation in each others touch, the softness of each others tongues. But after a minute air is, as always, a rather unfortunate issue, as one man can breathe. Reluctantly Ghost pushes his hands against Steve's chest and pushes him back a step, taking a deep breath, he looks back to the car and without saying a single word, he leads them back inside. 

Steve lets him. Shy of the cool breeze and the rain, silence envelopes the car for but a moment.

`That was different,' Steve says, and Ghost smiles lightly. 

`Fan belt?' he muses. Already aware of the answer. 

Steve nods, `yeah. The fucking thing just blew out.' He knows, and still, Ghost looks to him. He who is now looking out the window, and places one hand over his best friends and squeezes affectionately, before uncapping the bottle and handing it over to Steve. 

`Here.' 

`Thanks,' Steve says, weighing the contents, he takes a swig before handing it back. `The last station's way the fuck back there, you want to chance it?'

Ghost nods his head `no.' Takes a sip from the bottle, removes his hood and shakes his hair out, before laying it back down upon Steve. His shoulder is sopping wet, and the fabric is cold on his skin, but it feels better then okay. He licks his lips and feels comfort as he can still taste Steve on his lips. 

It was better then his dream. 

~Fin. 

 


End file.
